Love is never an easy thing
by XxPurplexButterfliesxX
Summary: Sam is just your average Color Guard Captain. What happens when her Spanish teacher asks her a question that will change her life forever? Finn/OC
1. The Beginning

Samantha walked down the hallway of her school for what felt like the umpteenth time. She was going to Calculus. A senior class even thought she was a mere sophomore. "Ugh, another day, another calculus lesson." she thought sitting down in her seat.

She looked around for anyone that was in the Marching Band with her. No one. "Oh come on! Why is it now that people decide to break the stereotype?" She opened up her backpack to get out her notes.

"Why did everyone drop this class again?" Then in came the teacher. "Oh yea. That's why."

"Ok class, we have a pop quiz. Put away everything except your pencils." Mr. Sullan said. The meanest, worst teacher of the school. He was nasty to everyone. Sam put her things away and got ready for this pop quiz.

"Great, another one." She looked around at her classmates. Every single one of them was either the typical 'nerd' or "geek". Then there was Sam, the captain of the Color Guard. What is Color Guard you ask? If you asked Sam she would go on and on about how amazing it is and how it is so much better for you then any of the other sports. To her it is a sport. To everyone else its lame. Color Guard is a group of people (usually girls) that dance while spinning/tossing flags, sabers or rifles, while the band is playing and marching around the field. Complicated I know, but that's why Sam loves it. It's challenging; it works every part of your brain.

Anyway, every single marching band member dropped the class because of Mr. Sullan. All he did was make fun of the marching band. That they were useless, stupid and never going anywhere. And that is probably the reason why Sam gets into so much trouble in that class. She can't hold her tongue when it comes to that. She says things she doesn't mean. If it's one thing that Sam can't stand, it's bullies. And that is exactly what Mr. Sullan is. A bully in a math teacher's clothing.

As Mr. Sullan passed out the quizzes, he passed right by Sam. "Not again." She raised her hand. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Sullan. You forgot to give me a quiz." she said quietly. "No, talking! And I didn't forget to give you a quiz, Ms Jonson. I know that you will fail it, and I didn't want to waste paper." he smirked.

"Well excuse me, I thought that teachers were supposed to give each student an equal opportunity." a voice said from the door. Sam looked up to see who it was. Mr. Schuester walked in the class. "I need to borrow Ms. Jonson for a few minutes."

"Take her for the rest of the year." Mr. Sullan mumbled under his breath. Sam got her stuff together and walked out the door to Mr. Schu.

"I wonder what he wants" He was her AP Spanish teacher, but she was doing fine in his class, so that wasn't it. "Hmmm. Hopefully it isn't something life changing." If only Sam knew what Mr. Schuester wanted to ask her.


	2. The Question

**AN: I am sooo sorry it took so long! School kicked my butt! Thank you to all who favorited, watched and reviewed. =) It makes me a happy girl. =D **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2- The question.**

Sam thought about what Mr. Schu could asked her as she walked into the deserted hallway. "Hey Mr. Schu, what do you need?" She played with a stray curl, a habit she picked up as a kid.

"Sam, you were in your elementary and middle school choir right?" The Spanish teacher asked looking excited for an unknown reason to Sam. The teenage girl nodded agreeing with Mr. Schu. "Good, I have a very important question for you. Would you like to join Glee Club?"

"Glee Club? Why me?" Sam asked clearly confused that he would ask her. She was in the elementary and middle school choirs, but that's it, theywere elementary and middle school choirs. The last time she sang in front of people was almost three years ago and since then she has found a new fear of singing in front of an audience.

"I need members to join and I thought who else than a charismatic girl like yourself to get more people to join." The teacher said happily.

"Mr. Schu, in case you forgot I'm on the Color Guard." He nodded enthusiastically, agreeing. "I'm not the most popular girl in this school. You would be better off getting Quinn to do it. Color Guard doesn't get the best reputation around here."

"You don't get slushied though. I've noticed that none of your guard members do either." Mr. Schu stated trying to convince her to join.

"That's because those stupid football players know that bad things would happen if they did." Mr. Schu raised an eyebrow. "Nothing physical would happen. Do you really think I'd be able to take on a 250 lb boy?"

"Please just give it a chance Sam." The man in front of her was practically begging her. She thought about how much worse her social life could get. I mean being a flagget and a gleek wouldn't hurt her would it?

"Fine. When's practice? I have Guard practice from 3-7 on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"What about Tuesdays and Thursdays 3-5? But there will be auditions today during free period. So come to the auditorium today right before lunch, ok?" The teenager nodded and went to go back into her dreadful class. "Wait, do you want to head there now? You only have 5 mins until lunch."

Sam looked at the clock and he was right. They were out in the hallway for more than 30 min; she went into the classroom and took her stuff and handed the completed pop quiz on Mr Sullan's desk. "How did you finish it so fast?" the gruff mean teacher asked.

"I read the directions. They said to read all of the questions and turn it in, so I did. Have a nice weekend Mr. Sullan." She said smiling


	3. Auditioning

**AN: Hey guys! I just watched the new Glee episode and it was amazing! I am officially in love with Darren Criss**. **He is awesome! So, here's the next chapter of love isn't an easy thing. I know it's going slow, and that Finn hasn't showed up yet, but he will soon! I promise! Thank you guys and review! It tells me what I need to improve on. Don't be afraid to give me ideas. Everything is welcome. =) **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3 – Auditioning

Samantha walked with the cheerful Spanish teacher toward the auditorium. "Sam, since I asked you to join you can watch some before you go up there. Ok?"

"Wait. I have to sing? Alone?" she didn't like the idea getting up there on stage to sing, alone.

"Of course." The future glee director laughed.

Sam sat down in a seat and waited as the first person climbed up on stage to sing.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I'm singing _R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Find out what it means to me_. "

Sam sat shocked. This girl's voice was amazing! How was she going to compete with that?

The next person that went on stage was a flamboyant looking boy. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Mr. Cellophane." His voice was amazing also. Sam's anxiety started to rise with each kid that went on stage. Tina and Artie were next and they blew her away. How did all of these students have awesome voices?

And last but not least was Rachel Berry. Sam has heard her sing before. And can this girl sing. Sam and Rachel never really talked before. Sam being busy with Guard, and Rachel with her 'career', Sam thought she was a sweet girl, but she needed to calm down sometimes. Rachel on the other hand, thought that Sam was a wonderful person, she was the only one who commented nice things on her Myspace videos everyday. She would say things like. "Good job!" "Great song choice." Or just simply "You're beautiful."

When Rachel left the auditorium, Sam and Mr. Schu was the only ones left in the small theatre. "Sam, you're up." She got up and walked over to the stairs and slowly to center stage.

"I'm Sam, and I'll sing Use Somebody by The Kings of Leon." The music started and Sam opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was too terrified. "Can I start over?" she asked sheepishly. Mr. Schu nodded and gave a smile of encouragement. Sam thought of how she felt when she performed her guard work and took that adrenaline and used it to sing.

The music started over and this time when she opened her mouth a earthy but pleasant sound came out. "_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see."_

She imagined the band playing behind her, their excitement fueling her.

_"Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody"_

She thought about how good it felt to sing to something else besides her showerhead. And her voice grew more confident.

_"Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you"_

When she finished she was breathing heavy and the adrenaline was still in affect. "Well Sam, I think we have a new Glee member. Congrats." She smiled, thanked Mr. Schu and ran to lunch to tell her best friend the good news.


	4. Practice and Home

Chapter 4 – Best Friend

"Leo!" Sam skipped down the hallway to her best friend. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"You just joined Glee club." Leonora or 'Leo' Louis, Sam's best friend since the beginning of 8th grade. She turned around and looked at Sam.

"How did you know that? I just came from the Aud." Sam exclaimed shock evident in her voice.

"I could hear you singing. I didn't think you would have the guts." She shorter girl said.

"Like you're one to talk. But anyway, I'm in Glee. I'm so excited now. You should join with me!"

"Ummmm no. You know I can't even keep a beat, let alone sing."

"B-b-b-but with me being in Glee club and Color Guard I won't have any time left to see you! You can do something! Like help us pick songs, or outfits, or something." Sam was almost in tears. Leo was like her sister. They were very close, that and Sam wanted Leo to spend more time with her.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mr. Schu. Ok? Can we go to lunch now?" the two friends walked into the lunch room and then the chaos started.

Now high school is like a kingdom. You had your queen and king (the cheerios captain and football quarterback), your knights and nobles (the rest of the football team and cheer squad), then you had your peasants (the rest of the school).

Sam and Leo were so low on the social cast system that they were in another kingdom. Because Sam was in the Color Guard, she naturally was labeled as a geek, but she didn't take crap from anyone. The first time she was slushied she snapped and yelled at the football player. Now Sam doesn't swear either, so instead she used a lot of big words that confused the idiot and in return she was dubbed the psycho guard girl. And Sam didn't care one bit.

Being Sam's best friend, Leo got some crap also. But being as outspoken as she was, she could take care of herself.

The girls sat down and their usual table and began to eat. Sam scanned the room and saw Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray sucking face. "Ugh, can't they do that somewhere else? I'm eating here." She mumbled.

Lunch ended and the two girls went their separate ways to their classes.

After school Sam walked to the auditorium for Glee practice. In the room she saw all of the kids that auditioned, and someone she thought she would never see in a GLEE club. Finn Hudson.


End file.
